Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 038
Get Yarr Game On!, known as Underwater Duel! The Legendary Capital Atlantis in the Japanese version, is the thirty-eighth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. Jaden Yuki duels Admiral, who he mistakes for the next Shadow Rider. Summary Jaden Yuki and Syrus Truesdale have gotten into an argument. The reason for it is different in both versions, but the end result is a falling out between the two in both cases. Chumley Huffington arrives and reveals that a submarine has just berthed at the dock. The submarine's owner, Admiral wishes to duel Jaden. In the Japanese version, he expresses an interest in the Sacred Beasts and in the English version, he simply wants to duel Jaden. Regardless, everyone assumes he is the next Shadow Rider. Admiral urges him to board the sub, and Chazz Princeton, Bastion Misawa and Alexis Rhodes accompany him. Syrus opts not to go with, still irked at Jaden from earlier. As the duel begins, the lights in the arena go out, and Jaden assumes that the Shadow Game is starting. Admiral insists he isn't a Shadow Rider. Bastion questions why the arena went into darkness, and a sailor runs to the bridge and informs the captain that they just finished fixing the broken lights in the duel arena. Admiral activates "A Legendary Ocean" and the arena fills with water. He begins holding his breath, thinking he'll drown, with Bastion reminding him that its just a hologram. Via that card's effect, Admiral Summons his "Orca Mega-Fortress of Darkness" without Tribute. Admiral reveals his desire to build a new Duel Academy at the bottom of the ocean, and he wants Jaden to be his star pupil. He then places a bet on the duel - if Jaden wins, he and his friends go free, but if Admiral wins, Jaden must stay with him. Admiral ultimately Summons "Levia-Dragon - Daedalus" and wipes out Jaden's field. Jaden draws "Elemental Hero Bubbleman", letting him draw two more cards. One of them is "Pot of Greed", so he draws two more after that. He discards his "Metamorphosis" to change "Bubbleman" into "Elemental Hero Neo Bubbleman", who he equips with "Bubble Blaster". "Neo Bubbleman's" effect lets him destroy any monster he battles with after damage calculation, while "Bubble Blaster" lets Jaden negate Battle Damage and destroy it in place of the equipped monster. Jaden attacks, destroying "Levia-Dragon - Daedalus" while taking no damage himself. He then attacks directly with "Elemental Hero Sparkman", winning the duel. Unable to accept this result, Admiral sends Jaden's friends back to the Academy in speedboat, but leaves Jaden stranded on the sub with him. His friends believe that he stayed for the money that Admiral would have payed him. This is not the case and Jaden escapes by stealing a speedboat, arriving back at Duel Academy a week later. Featured Duel Jaden's turn * Summons "Elemental Hero Wildheart" (1500/1600) in Defense Position. Admiral's turn * Activates "A Legendary Ocean", reducing the Level of all WATER-attribute monsters in his hand and on his Field by one and increasing the attack and defense of all such monsters by 200. * Summons "Orca Mega-Fortress of Darkness" (2100/1200) without Tribute, as it a Level 4 monster with "A Legendary Ocean". Its attack is raised to 2300. * Attacks "Wildheart" with Orca" * Sets a card. Jaden's turn * Summons "Elemental Hero Avian" (1000/1000) in Defense Position. * Sets a card. Admiral's turn * Activates his face-down "Cursed Waters Level 3" in order to Normal Summon more than once this turn. The monsters he Normal Summons must add up to Level 3. He Summons "Torpedo Fish" (1000/1000) and "Cannonball Spear Shellfish" (1000/1000), whose Levels add up to 3 after "A Legendary Ocean" is taken into account. * Activates "Orca's" effect, Tributing "Cannonball Spear Shellfish" to destroy Jaden's Set card, which was "Mirror Gate". * Activates "Orca's" effect, Tributing "Torpedo Fish" to destroy "Avian". * Attacks directly with "Orca" (Jaden 1700). Jaden's turn * Activates "Polymerization" to fuse "Elemental Hero Sparkman" and "Elemental Hero Clayman" to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Thunder Giant" (2400/1500) in Attack Position. * Activates "Thunder Giant's" effect to destroy "Orca".In the TCG/OCG, one must discard a card to activate "Elemental Hero Thunder Giant's" effect. * Attacks directly (Admiral 1600). * Sets two cards. Admiral's turn * Activates "The Shallow Grave", to Special Summon "Orca" in Defense Position, while Jaden Special Summons "Clayman" in Defense Position.In the TCG/OCG, monsters Summoned via "The Shallow Grave" are placed in face-down Defense Position. * Tributes "Orca" to Summon "Levia-Dragon - Daedalus" (2600/1500). * Activates "Daedalus's" effect to destroy all other cards on the Field and in Jaden's hand by sending "A Legendary Ocean" to the Graveyard.In the TCG/OCG, the effect of "Levia-Dragon - Daedalus" does not affect cards in the hand. * Jaden activates "Emergency Provisions" to send his face-down "Insurance" to the Graveyard to increase his Life Points by 1000. (Jaden 2700). * Attacks directly (Jaden 100). Jaden's turn * Special Summons "Elemental Hero Bubbleman" (800/1200) with his effect, using its other effect to draw two cards. * Activates "Pot of Greed" to draw two cards. * Activates "The Warrior Returning Alive" to return "Sparkman" to his hand. * Summons "Sparkman" (1600/1400). * Discards "Metamorphosis" and Tributes "Bubbleman" to Summon "Elemental Hero Neo Bubbleman" (800/1200).In the TCG/OCG, "Elemental Hero Neo Bubbleman" is a not a Fusion Monster. * Equips "Neo Bubbleman" with "Bubble Blaster" to raise its attack to 1600 * Attacks "Daedalus" with "Neo Bubbleman", destroying "Bubble Blaster" to negate the Battle damage and "Neo Bubbleman's" destruction, while "Neo Bubbleman's" effect destroys "Daedalus". * Attacks directly with "Sparkman". (Admiral 0). * Jaden wins. Differences in adaptations The argument In the Japanese version, the argument is over the fact that Judai ate Sho's fried shrimp, assuming that he wasn't going to eat it, with Sho stating that he was saving it for last because he loves it. Manjoume then interjects, and Judai asks him to give Sho his fried shrimp, with Manjoume declining. In the English version, the argument is over the fact that Jaden has traded Syrus' bed for a rare card. He claims he got the card for Syrus, as his birthday is next week. Syrus states it was last week. Chazz then interrupts, and Jaden asks him to share his dessert, with Chazz telling him to "keep dreaming". Doing so, he then asks if he can have his corn dogs and mashed potatoes too. Admiral In the Japanese version, Anacis expresses a desire to obtain the Phantom Demons. This, along with the similarity of the words "darkness" and "seas" in Japanese pronunciation ("yami" and "umi" respectively), causes everyone to assume he is a Seven Star Assassin, as microphone feedback causes the first syllable of the word to be obscured. He later states he wants to obtain the Phantom Demons since the cards are one-of-kind. He "owns" eighty percent of the seas, and using his vast funds, wants to own anything he can get his hands on. The Phantom Demons are the one thing his money has not been able to buy him thus far. He wants to use the cards as the symbols of the underwater Duel Academy he wishes to build, in addition to Judai himself. In addition, Anacis offers to pay Judai one million yen to lower his Life Points by a 1000, which Judai declines. In the English version, Admiral makes no reference to the Sacred Beasts, but everyone still assumes his is the next Shadow Rider due to his desire to duel Jaden. In this version, Admiral also claims he's studied Jaden, and knows what sort of Deck he uses, as well as other facts. In this version, he still wants Jaden as his star pupil. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes